Dead Wings
by NotANerd9881
Summary: When Liv Moore finds Maximum Ride on the streets of Seattle, strange occurrences begin. A new chaos killer emerges and rabid zombies roam not only Seattle, but also the whole USA.
1. The Meeting

Liv had just finished making a brain omelet with a whole bottle of hot sauce dumped on top when she spotted a pair of wings through her window. She ran over to her window, but she was too late the pair of wings was gone. She thought she was crazy, especially when she told Dr. Ravi about the 12 foot wingspan of what looked to be a young girl.

"Liv, we work with the corpses of murdered citizens from Seattle not the supernatural," Dr. Ravi started "Do you want _another_ secret?"

"Well, no. Not really, but Ravi this could be bad. The chaos killer could go after her," Liv replied

"No."

"Yes Ravi yes. We both know it's possible for a young girl like her who has _wings_ of all things could get hurt."

"Fine, but I'm the voice of reason in this situation."

"Whatever, tonight we're looking for her."

"Okay."

Liv and Ravi had walked through almost all of Seattle when they saw her. Max's wings were wet from the rain, so she had been perched on top of a Starbucks. When she saw Liv and Ravi looking up at her, she shrieked and ran to the other side of the building.

"Hey! Come on down here! We have something to tell you," Liv said

"No! He wants to hurt me," Max responded

"Excuse me?" Ravi exclaimed. Liv and Ravi climbed to the top of the building the scent of coffee filled their nostrils. When they saw Max, she was so tired she let them drag her to Liv's apartment.

Max woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs being prepared by Gilda, Liv's roommate. She climbed off of the couch and into the kitchen. Suddenly, Max was stopped by Liv.

"Come with me." Liv said.

"OK," Max wasn't sure what to think, but she was too weak to fight with Liv. The girls walked slowly to Liv's room. When they got there, Liv explained everything. The chaos killer, the zombies, and her being in danger. Max expressed her problems with lab coats and erasers.

"So that's why you thought he wanted to hurt y-" Liv trailed off. Gilda had entered the room. Since she had found out that Gilda had seduced Major _and_ they worked together, Liv was trying to find a new apartment. Unfortunately, most apartments nearby didn't want an "albino" girl who worked at a morgue living there. Mostly out of fear for their lives, if not for the fear she would keep them up all night doing "morgue stuff."

"Hi girls! I made breakfast," Gilda said

"Nope." Liv exclaimed.

"Does your little friend want some?"

"Actu-" Max started

"No! I'm taking Max to breakfast." Liv responded fast.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Breakfast

Hey guys! This chapter is gonna be in Max's point of view. She wasn't a big part of chaper 1 so I wanted to give her a bigger part in this chapter. Chapter 2:

 _ **At McDonalds...**_

I had been here before. Not with someone outside of my pack. But I'd been here before. Liv seemed nice. I wasn't quite sure about her friend, he wore a lab coat. She said it was because they worked in a morgue, but I wasn't so sure.

"Let me get a mcpick two!" Liv sang quietly.

"What the heck is that," I responded, annoyed.

"It's, uh, from a commercial."

"Why are you singing it though?"

"Because we're at McDonalds and we got a mcpick two. Oh yeah, and I had a thirteen year old's brains yesterday,"

"That's a crappy song,"

"I know, but it's funny."

"Whatever,"

I didn't know what to think of liv. She was kinda like me. If I were never tested on and instead bit by a zombie, but you know she was _kinda_ like me. I guess.I couldn't help but look at her friend Ravi. He was still wearing the lab co-

"Oi! Max what're you staring at?" Ravi said loudly.

"Oh sorry. I, um, met someone like you. Except he genetically mutated me." I responded with a shrug.

"Liv, I think your friend is a bit paranoid,"

"Nah," Liv said. A strange looking man with a tan and bleach blonde hair sat down at the tables Ravi, Liv, and I sat at. "Blaine! What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing much, just passing through," Blaine smirked.

"Did you try the cure yet?" Ravi asked.

"Back off mom, but yes I did. I'm also supposed to be dead so I'm gonna run before Mr. Boss's guys slit my throat again," With that he left. Blaine huh? He was weird. Maybe because he was dead, maybe because he was evil. Then again, what do I know, I'm a freak.

"SCRAM KID! I'LL SHOOT!" Liv shot up. Ironically, like a bullet. I ran as fast as I could to the back of the McDonalds. "DON'T FIGHT ME!" Once we got to the crime scene, a young girl was surrounded by multiple men.

"Major?!" Liv screamed.


	3. Discovery

_**Hey guys! Just a quick heads up, I'm back to school after spring break. I'm allllssssooo starting a new story, so I won't be posting the next chapter of**_ _ **Dead Wings**_ _ **for a few days to weeks. Also, I started this chapter before the newest episode(s) of iZombie came out.**_

The little girl that was surrounded was snarling and had yellow teeth. Major was only one of five men surrounding the girl except, she wasn't a girl. She was a zombie.

"Liv," Major exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! Nonononono,"

"Major! What're you doing?"

"It's not what it looks like!" Major's face turned red as the deteriorating woman leapt onto him. Her claws dug into his chest. "AAAAAAAAAAAGH," Blood streamed down his torso.

"Holy crap," I wasn't even sure who that guy was, but I could tell Liv _and_ Ravi knew him. Right as I came to this realization, I realized that Ravi was completely silent.

"Major. Y-you said you weren't the chaos killer- or anything for that matter!" Ravi's eyes were bursting from their sockets and his jaw was practically touching the asphalt outside McDonalds. "What did _she_ do to Max rager? What did -"

"Is that, Nudge?!" I screamed. I felt numb as I fell to my knees. Tears rushed to my eyes and fell down my hot cheeks. The sweet girl that rambled on and on whenever she got the chance.

"Nudge no!" Ravi squeled.

Did he know Nudge? Was he just comforting me? Whatever it was, I knew that we would need to find a way to save nudge. And kill Major. I ran at top speed towards Major and jumped onto him. I bit down hard onto his shoulder, and more blood gathered on the ground. A clear intern from the restaurant walked out to the parking lot. He screamed and ran for help.

 _ **3 Hours after...**_

The police officer that had taken Major and I to be interrogated about what happened knew Liv and Ravi. As usual. I felt anger boil up inside of me as I was led into the police station. I wanted to fight them and escape, never to be found again, but I wanted to kill Major.

"Nudge wouldn't have died" Major whispered to me, as if I would care.

"Sure, and dinosaurs aren't extinct." I replied in a hushed voice.

"Care to tell us about your conversation?" The officer said sternly.

"Nope." Major said after less than a second.

 _Nudge wouldn't have died. Nudge wouldn't have died._ That was bull.


	4. Death

Major claimed that he never killed anyone in every one of his interviews. I knew better than that. Sure, they questioned me. Sure they took me to prison. I didn't care, Nudge was safe. Since Major was let go, he continued killing. I'd been in prison for 3 days. My cellmate was a young girl named Lydia. Juvinail detention was a bore. Let's get to the good part.

Everything _seemed_ fine, but after I got out of juvy I went to get lunch with Liv. We were walking back to her apartment when I saw a lump on the curb. Blonde, curly hair framed a mangled and bloody jaw. Her arm was wrapped around her neck and blood was pooled around the concrete. The bones that should have been inside her arm were sprawled around her. I looked at her barely recognizable face and noticed that the girl was six year old Angel. _Major. He did it and I knew it._

"Oh my goodness," Liv walked to the side of Angel's head where a brain would be. Oh she sure put up a fight. That's why was she was so disfigured. Her brain was gone and her skull, well if it was there, it was translucent.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" A nearby pregnant bellied woman cried. "Oh poor thing! I gotta call the police! I'll tell them about the two that where crouched beside her! You sick idiots! Why would you do that to a kid?"

"Whoawhoawhoa," Liv replied "Don't jump to conclusions."

"WHY SHOULDN'T I?"

"Well because I work with the Seattle PD, at the morgue,"

"YEAH THE MORGUE! NO ONE WOULD SUSPECT A THING,"

3 Days Later...

We arrived at Angel's funeral and I had a thought. What that pregnant lady said before, she had a point. Once I found out who killed angel, I could kill them. Maybe I was going insane.


	5. Liv

When I went to a lockdown party for Max Rager, I could only remember shooting Drake. I couldn't bring myself to tell Max that I had to shoot my fellow zombie boyfriend. _Are you with us or against us._ It repeated in my mind. Depression crept through my body. I didn't know how to cope with the zombie outbreak anymore, and seeing that little girl in a coffin surrounded by other kids, I wanted to die. But then I remembered that I was already dead, and that I didn't need that body in the morgue.

 _ **The Next Day...**_

I walked into the morgue slowly, as I turned away from the door bracing myself to hear Clive Babineax's voice as he walked in.

"Liv,"

"Clive,"

"Where the hell is Ravi?"

"How would I know, by the way, I need to let you know about something."

"Not now. I need to talk to Ravi,"

"Okay, but it's urgent."

"The girl's brain was missing, yeah I noticed,"

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?"

"That zombies are still out there and one is clearly new to the game."

"Dangit Clive! You don't get it! It's a double whammy! We can't solve the case, _and_ the new world order began."

"What are you talking about?"

"Max Rager is now owned by a zombie."

"Crap,"

"I need to find out what the new order is."

"No kidding."

Max walked in.

"Hey guys," She said.

"Hey Max, you up for some adventure?" I replied.

"Yeah."

"Good."

 _ **The Next Day...**_

I hated how familiar the halls of Max Rager would've been if they were under renovations. The white plastic- or whatever it was –covering the walls masked the rooms being turned into zombie friendly environment. Max and I walked towards Vivian Stoll's office, neither knowing what would come next. We arrived.

"Hello Liv, and friend,"

"Hello Vivian,"

"Did you come to answer my question?"

"Yes and I decided that Max and I are with you."


	6. Vivian

_**Hey small audience. I know this is random (As well as inconsistent!) but I just wanted to share my secret shame with you. I am legit spending hours a day looking at erodic Dan Howell fanfiction. Specifically: the kind about "you" and dan. I am trash. Not phil trash, or phil trash number 1. Just trash. It's especially sad because I don't have a crush on anyone that I know. Oops. Anyways PM me if you are the same? I'm probably alone...**_

Vivian looked bored.

"Of course you are." She said slyly.

"What do you mean?" I replied

"I mean, if you weren't for 'zombie nation', you wouldn't be a zombie. At least, not one any of us would be with,"

"What the heck are you talking about? Be with me? Goodness,"

"Knock it down a peg Ms. Moore, I don't mean me or in a relationship manor. I mean on your side,"

"Oh! Good,"

"Like I said knock it down. Now, we have a mission for you and your _friend._ We would like you two to get some information. Have you heard of Ravi Chakrabarti?"

I didn't know what to do but lie.

"Nope, never heard of Mr. Cho-Chakrabarti,"

"Okay, well you need to find out what his cure is composed of."

"Fine,"

I walked into the morgue slowly. Ravi came in an hour before me so he could write down the ingredients. I grabbed the list and we were both wordless. I read the list:

1 TAINTED UTOPIUM

2 CHEMICAL X

3 UNKNOWN

"What? There's only 3 ingredients? What's unknown?"

"Unknown is a mixture of two chemicals. Acetic Acid and Barium Carbonite,"

"Bye Ravi,"

"Good Luck Liv,"

I found Vivian by the Max Rager base. She seemed oddly in pain. I looked at her hand and saw that her hand was covered in blisters, and it was red. Maybe the red was from blood, but I knew it was from major burns. I almost gagged. She held a tablet as she ordered some employees around.

"HEY! GET TO WORK! WE NEED THOSE SUPPLIES IN BY 3 O'CLOCK SHARP!"

"Vivian. Hi, I got the info,"

"I knew you were lying."

"What?"

"Oh Liv, so nieve. Not only did you take an hour to find my information, but you have unmistakable tells. You look away from the person you lie to, scratch your nose afterwards, and you clearly have a change in pitch."

"Wow,"

CRASH

A woman had fallen with a knife in her head, a rope around her neck and a note clutched in her hand.


	7. Authors Note

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that It's gonna be a while until the next official chapter of Dead Wings. I'm busy with other crap now, so deal with it. This is too short isn't it. Well, here I will comfort you, my small audience. Season 1 of Dead Wings is over, now time for a teaser for season 2.

Coming on May 10, 2016! A trailer that will low your friggin mind!


	8. bite Me

You've been trolled. New "season" comes out in a few months. Bite me. I don't care.


End file.
